1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory apparatus, and more particularly, to a write driver of the semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional write driver writes data stored in cells through an input/output (IO) line when executing a write command after an active command.
More specifically, a semiconductor memory apparatus includes bit lines and bit line bars that transmit the data stored in the cells, and the IO lines that are connected to the bit lines and the bit line bars and transmit the data. The IO lines are arranged in pairs, that is, IO and IO/. The write driver serves to transmit the data of the bit lines into the IO lines. The write driver amplifies the data, which is input and transmitted through an input pin DQ of a semiconductor memory apparatus, and outputs the amplified data to the IO lines.
Recently, as a semiconductor memory apparatus needs to operate at high speed, it is most necessary to reduce the amount of time required for a write operation. However, reducing the amount of time required for the write operation often requires a change in the structure of the write driver, which may require additional design and costs.